Vinegar, Baking Soda and Air Soft Bullets?
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Gakuto wants revenge on Atobe for an unknown reason. Now he's bringing a new ingredient into the classic vinegar and baking soda combination. Air soft bullets. Rated for one swear word.


Finally my first fanfiction! This was based off of something that happened to my friend a few days ago and I decided to have a little Hyoutei fun with it. For those of you who don't know, air soft guns are like paint ball guns except they shoot out plastic bullets instead of paint. All I have to say now is to read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and I never will. Takeshi Konomi does. I also don't own air soft guns or their plastic bullets.

* * *

"Heh heh heh, it's perfect. This will show that narcissist that I mean business. No one messes with Mukahi Gakuto and gets away with it! No one! Buahahahahahaha!" 

"Gakuto, what are you doing?" Shishido asked trying to see what the currently insane acrobatics player was doing huddled off in a corner of the club room.

Jumping slightly in the air (and by slightly I mean one meter), Gakuto revealed part of his project to the dash specialist, who only remained confused.

"How are you going to get revenge on Atobe with an air soft gun, vinegar and baking soda?"

A list of ideas ran through Shishido's head but they were all too complicated for Gakuto's small brain. The guy thought that one plus one equaled negative forty-three and happy cows came from France, but everyone knew that they came from California. Why did Gakuto keep insisting they came from France? Only God knows why.

"Shishido, if you want to find out how I'm going to get revenge, come to Atobe's house tomorrow at noon."

"Che, like I'd want to spend my Sunday with you."

"Oh yeah, well, YOU CAN GO KISS MY-"

The rest of Gakuto's screams were silenced by the club room door as Shishido left with his things. Spending any time with Gakuto on a day off would be torture.

'But,' Shishido thought, 'This ought to be interesting.'

* * *

"You're late!" Gakuto shouted when Shishido finally appeared," It's already eleven past five!" 

Shishido just twisted Gakuto's wrist so his digital wasn't upside down anymore, and the screen read eleven fifty. An 'oh' escaped Gakuto's mouth as he realized he had messed up reading the time on his digital watch. And if you haven't noticed, Gakuto read his digital watch wrong. His DIGITAL watch. What. The. Freak.

"Okay, so, what's the big plan?" Shishido asked after they had snuck past Atobe's security, leaped over a pit of alligators, walked on a tight rope and sang a song for a hobo named Bob (No idea how a hobo could get onto the Atobe estate though). Only then did they get to a well sized bush near Atobe's front door.

"Well first we have to set up the weapons," Gakuto pulled two air soft guns from his book bag that had just magically appeared. Following that was two cases of air soft bullets, several empty plastic bottles, a can of baking soda and a bottle of vinegar." We can get rid of these." Gakuto threw the air soft guns over his shoulder and hit Bob on the head. Poor Bob!

"I thought we were going to shoot him!" Shishido whisper shouted at Gakuto.

"I never said anything about shooting him. I have a way better idea," Gakuto then whispered his plan into Shishido's ear. "And it's supposed to hurt."

"It doesn't sound like it'd hurt at all," Shishido muttered under his breath but, none the less, helped Gakuto set up his surprise revenge against Atobe.

First they took the bottles and filled them with a bit of vinegar and the plastic air soft bullets. They'd have to wait until Atobe came outside to add the baking soda for fear that they would get hit. Either of them then took a hiding spot in a bush that was on either side of the front door. Since Gakuto was closest to the doorbell, he pushed the button with a stick he found and waited for Atobe to come out.

Almost instantly, Atobe stepped outside barefoot and wearing shots that came down to a little past his knees. Gakuto stifled his laughter as Atobe stepped out of the door way and onto his lawn to find who rang the doorbell (Shishido had remained quiet and started to question why he was there). The newly formed pair (for the first and last time) struck when the buchou of Hyoutei was standing comfortably a few feet from the concrete that led to the door.

The two of them quickly added the baking soda to each of the bottles and threw them simultaneously until all of them were in front of Atobe's feet. Each bottle was spewing foam and shooting out plastic bullets that would leave small bruises on the buchou's legs in the morning.

When the bottles finally came to a stop, Gakuto popped out of his hiding spot.

"Did that hurt?"

"FUCK NO BUT WHAT DID YOU DO TO ORE-SAMA'S YARD?" Atobe was fuming. A once green lawn was now covered in white globs of foam and colorful plastic balls. "IF YOU DON'T CLEAN THIS UP ORE-SAMA WILL MAKE YOU!"

"Told you it wouldn't hurt," Shishido popped out of his hiding spot after Atobe had cooled down.

"I'm not cleaning this up!"

Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"Why are you even fighting to begin with?" Shishido shouted over the two feuding teens.

"Well..." Atobe started.

"...It all started in kindergarten," Gakuto finished.

"When he stole my/ore-sama's bento," the two pointed at each other.

"I'm never spending my Sunday with you two idiots ever again," Shishido said through gritted teeth, stomping off of Atobe's property.

Moral of the Story: Vinegar, Baking soda and Air soft bullets do not make a good combination.


End file.
